Your Friend, Chelsea
by kingdomds
Summary: Chelsea still can't get over her break up with Mark, but doesn't want to tell him. Instead, she decides to write a letter.


**I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fanfics right now, but I just got a sudden burst of inspiration to write this. It's my first Harvest Moon fanfic ever! It's a one-sided MarkxChelsea. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chelsea or Mark, they belong to Natsume.**

* * *

><p><span>Your Friend, Chelsea<span>

Dear Mark,

From the day you first came onto the islands, I was hopelessly attracted to you. By the time we became friends, I was certain I was in love with you. And then the day came when I finally expressed my feelings for you. I remember that day-the day I confessed to you. I remember how happy I was when you confessed to me, too. I remember my heart racing, my mind going blank, and the only thing I could do was smile. I remember that night, I was too happy to sleep.

On our first date, I was so excited and nervous. When I was around you, I couldn't stop smiling or blushing. While we sat in the Diner, it took my whole being to sit still and eat. My hands trembled so much and I couldn't even hold a decent conversation, but you still smiled and said you loved me. When you walked me home, I couldn't help but drown in your captivating eyes and melt from your warm voice. When you hugged me at my doorstep, I never wanted to let you go. When you went home, I longed to be embraced by your warmth again.

Then came the day when you surprised me. That day was one of the best days of my life and even now, I wouldn't take it back for the world. That day, when you hugged me close and brushed your lips against mine. I still remember how perfect your lips felt. I still remember how hard both our hearts were beating. I still remember the jolt your kiss gave me, the jolt that proved you were 'the one.'

From then on, my life seemed perfect. With you by my side, smiling that wonderful smile, laughing that contagious laugh, I felt complete. Every room you stepped in seemed to glow brighter. Every crop you helped me tend seemed to flower beautifully. Every kiss you gave me made my heart soar. I loved you so much. So much that it hurt. And eventually, I was hurt.

In the back of my mind, I knew that my happiness couldn't last forever. For me, every good thing must end at some point. Even so, I fell in love with you. To me, you were, and still are, my other half, my love, my life. I fell for you so hard, so hard that in the end, my heart crumbled to pieces. I don't blame you, though. I blame myself. It was my fault I love you, that I am hurt so much right now.

When you first told me, I struggled to keep a straight face. I did not want you to feel guilty. On the outside, I seemed to be calm and totally fine with it. On the inside, I was torn into pieces. On the outside, I joked with you just to show that I was okay. On the inside, I was crying. When I got home that night, I completely broke down, the pain inside my chest wouldn't stop. I felt as if my heart was smashed by my hammer, cut by my sickle, chopped by my axe. That night, I cried myself to sleep, knowing the next day I would have to put up that fake cheerfulness when I saw you tomorrow, knowing you could break my heart again, knowing that no matter what, I still love you.

I did not want to make you worry so the next morning, I forced myself to be happy. While I tended my crops and fed my animals, I refused to let myself cry. I hardened my heart so I would not break down in front of you. For the whole day, I managed to fool you and the others. But whenever I was out of sight, the tears would flow and I would have to force myself to stop. I could not help but feel brokenhearted whenever I saw you. I knew that no matter how much I longed for you and loved you, I would not be loved in return. I would never feel your lips on mine. I would never be able to melt in that warm embrace. I would never be able to be loved by you.

Only a few days have passed since then, but to me, they were endless heaven and hell. Heaven because I could still accompany you in your activities. Hell because I was nothing more than a friend. To me, you are still much more than a friend. No matter how hard I try, I cannot get over you. I do not cry as much anymore and can be somewhat the cheerful girl I used to be, but I still love you.

For you, I try to be only your friend. I try to be happy. I try to not care. I try to get over you. But I still love you. And, despite the promise I made to myself, I want to be more than just a friend. But I want you to be happy. I would do anything to keep that wonderful smile on your face. So I'll keep trying. And maybe one day, the hurt will end.

-Love-

_Your Friend,_

Chelsea

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! For anyone who's wondering why someone would ever want to give their friend such a depressing letter, Chelsea never actually intended to give this to Mark. Yeah, I'm sorry, but that has been bothering me ever since I finished it. I'm planning for this to be a one-shot, but I get the inspiration and the idea for a next part, then I'll continue it. So if you have an idea, feel free to share it with me!<strong>

**Oh yeah, for those who're waiting for the next chapter of _Forgotten_, I should have it up next week if homework allows. _KH meets PKMN_'s going to have to wait longer.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I would very much appreciate any comments, criticisms, and/or corrections!**


End file.
